


Зуул

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Ghostbusters (1984), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crossover, Jossed, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рону следовало знать: если Гермиона и Луна начали работать вместе — жди беды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зуул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zuul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59349) by [biichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan). 



> Примечание: перевод выполнен на фест "Бестиарий в моём багаже" на Polyjuice Potion, 2016

Рону следовало знать: если Гермиона и Луна начали работать вместе — жди беды. Да он за милю должен был это просечь. Они же обе ненормальные, а как начали вместе работать, так совсем с катушек съехали. Объединившись, они стали только хуже. Намного хуже. Намного, намного, намного, намного, намного хуже. Ему мозги напрочь вынесло, когда они стали планы согласовывать. Это же никакими словами не передать. 

— Эх, был бы здесь Дамблдор. Хотя и окажись он здесь, все равно бы ни слова не сказал, — пробормотал себе под нос Рон, свирепо глядя на мемориальный бюст, который украшал их мастерскую. Мерзавец хранил тысячи секретов и все их унес в могилу. 

Гермиона наконец отвлеклась от попыток починить что-то, составленное из хитроумно соединенных кристаллов. Рон понятия не имел, для чего нужна эта штука; зачем Луна вырезает и украшает причудливые посохи, тем более оставалось загадкой. 

— Рон, все нормально? 

— Да, — соврал он, сдерживаясь, чтоб вслух не помянуть недобрым словом тот день, когда встретил Гермиону Джейн Грейнджер. — Все в полном порядке. 

Только расхлебали то, что Волдеморт натворил, а твой, между прочим, лучший друг заявляет, что прямо по курсу ещё какая-то чертовщина маячит. Подумаешь, появилась парочка новых призраков с замашками Пивза. Ну и что с того, что призраки не должны вести себя как полтергейсты? Здесь шла Битва за Хогвартс; естественно, появились новенькие. Вот если бы их не было, он бы встревожился. Ага, попробуй, заикнись об этом Гермионе. 

Хуже того, сестра все свое свободное время флиртовала с Гермионой. Эй, Гермиона вообще чья будущая подружка — его или Джинни? 

Рон Уизли ненавидел свою жизнь. 

— Хорошо. — Как его бесил этот рассеянный тон! 

— Ловушки должны быть готовы к вечеру, — радостно сказала Гермиона, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

— Ты такая умная, — проворковала Джинни. Рона перекосило. Предательница, предательница, предательница. И почему здесь нет Дамблдора? Ладно, у него есть уважительная причина — он умер; но Гарри-то живёхонек, где его носит? 

Гермиона на заигрывания не ответила, и на том спасибо. По крайней мере, она была рассеяна и в тех вещах, которые впрямь замечать не стоило. Возможно, у них с Луной было больше общего, чем ему казалось. Возможно, он сегодня слишком много думает. И вообще, он обещал себе хорошенько отдохнуть после того, как мир будет спасен. Поэтому Рон закрыл глаза и прилег на одну из кушеток, уцелевших среди разгрома. Он никогда не привыкнет к новой башне. И неважно, что бывшая гриффиндорская гостиная как нельзя лучше подходила на роль их штаб-квартиры. 

Луна легонько толкнула его, чтобы он передал ей еще один рог Взрывопотама, но безуспешно — лишаться заслуженного отдыха Рон не собирался. 

Тут дверь-портрет распахнулась, и он попытался открыть хотя бы один глаз: Гарри. Это был Гарри. 

Лучший друг Рона дышал так тяжело, будто за ним всю дорогу гнались. Может, зеленый уродец, который таскал еду и забрасывал слизью тех, кто пытался его остановить. Этот призрак, по мнению Рона, был хуже всех. 

— Вот вы где. — Гарри перевел дыхание: — Ребята, я вас обыскался. — Он оглядел комнату. — Эй, что это? 

— Пустяки, — быстро сказала Гермиона. — Просто один проект, не волнуйся. Что-то не так? 

— Как сказать. — Казалось, Гарри предпочел бы не сознаваться: — Что-то такое… непонятное было в моем сундуке. Я открыл его, а там … портал в другое измерение, что ли, свет кругом и пирамида в воздухе плавает. Псы были, книжки мои сами по себе начали летать вокруг, и кто-то сказал: «Зуул». 

— Зуул? — повторил Рон, пристально глядя на Гарри. Могло ли на его друге сказаться перенапряжение от победы над последним врагом магического мира? 

— Зуул, — настаивал Гарри. — Это было чудно, ясно? 

— Не волнуйся, Гарри. — Луна отвлеклась от рога Взрывопотама, на который она пыталась наклеить цветные бусины. — Я верю тебе. 

— Мы все тебе верим.— Гермиона опередила робкие попытки Рона шепнуть, что вера Луны явно не успокоит Гарри. — Правда, Рон? 

— О да, — быстро сказал он. — Конечно. 

Конечно, нет. 

~*~*~ 

Гарри оделся, как шлюха. Как женщина-шлюха, если быть точным. Завернулся в оранжевое полупрозрачное… кажется, это называется газ; нацепил золотые обручи на руки и шею, надел золотые серьги — и, о нет, — еще и украл у Джинни косметику. Рон с трудом сдерживал желание встряхнуть его покрепче. 

Когда перестанет пялиться. Оранжевое нечто простора воображению не оставляло. 

— Ты Хранитель ключа? — Смотрел Гарри так, будто хотел Рону голову откусить. Вообще-то было довольно страшно; почему Рона это вроде как слегка заводило, он думать не хотел. Ни капли. 

— Хм, нет. 

Гарри захлопнул дверь у него перед носом. 

Рон позволил себе парочку крепких словечек, которые вызвали бы у Гермионы чопорную гримаску отвращения, будь она здесь. Мало было того, что всю прошлую неделю пришлось гоняться за кучкой недоделанных призраков (которые плевались зеленой слизью), так еще и лучший друг окончательно рехнулся. За все эти годы Рон привык к относительно вменяемому Гарри, так что новости его не порадовали. Ничуть. Он прикрыл глаза и заставил себя собраться. «Мы справимся, — сказал он себе мысленно. — Хуже было, когда на прошлый Хэллоуин он из-за проклятия Малфоя неделю считал себя курицей». Глубоко вдохнув, Рон снова постучался.

Одетый-как-шлюха Гарри спросил: 

— Ты хранитель ключа? 

Да, — пришлось солгать. — Это я. 

Что ж, раз ему открыли дверь и впустили, значит, ответ был правильным. 

— Я привратник, — сказал Гарри величественно, ведя Рона к кровати в дальнем углу спальни. 

— Мило, — ответил Рон, осторожно присаживаясь на краешек постели. — Гарри, слушай, — прозвучало неловко, потому что Гарри в этот момент старался улечься как можно соблазнительнее. — Тут Гермиона нашла, ну, про того Зуула, о котором ты говорил. Это шумерский пес… божество… нечто. 

Как раз в эту минуту Гарри потянул оранжевую ткань вверх… он что, ноги побрил? 

— Ты хочешь это тело? — промурлыкал его бывший лучший друг и первый кандидат в пациенты психиатрического отделения Мунго. 

— Эм, — Рон тяжело сглотнул. — Это вопрос с подвохом? 

Гарри отреагировал как-то странно: ткань скользнула еще выше, а глаза вспыхнули так зовуще, что у Рона желудок в узлы завязался. 

— Слушай, Гарри, ты точно в норме? 

— Гарри здесь нет, — сказал Гарри-одетый-как шлюха. 

— Э, ладно, — сказал Рон, стараясь держаться от не-Гарри подальше. — Итак, э, Зуул. Дай-ка мне потолковать с Гарри. 

Не стоило этого говорить. Гарри поднялся в воздух и остановился в полутора футах над его головой. 

— Гарри здесь больше нет! Есть только Зуул! — Это адское рычание легко дало бы фору попыткам Фреда напугать посреди ночи, поэтому Рон поступил, как любой нормальный человек на его месте: он сбежал. 

Спасибо, что Гермиона и Джинни были все еще в Старой Башне Гриффиндора. Луна и Невилл ушли куда-то, и Рон знать не хотел, куда именно. Невилл только и говорил, что о Знаках, приметах и бабушкиных сказках о конце света. Эта покорность судьбе кого хочешь могла с ума свести. 

К несчастью, с Гермионой и Джинни был кое-кто еще: послушно и тихо — на кресле в мокрых пятнах — сидел Снейп. Гермиона нацепила на него что-то вроде шлема, одного из тех, которые Луна соорудила из старого котелка, костей и кусочков кварца. Перед лицом Снейпа водили куском кварца покрупнее, словно пытались что-то с его помощью считать, хотя что — Рон не представлял. Он просто знал, что Гермиона и Луна собрали рабочую ловушку для привидений, и что если уж они взяли для чего-то котелок, значит, так и нужно. 

— Гарри, — пришлось сначала отдышаться, — свихнулся. 

— Чудесно, — сказала Джинни рассеянно, передавая Гермионе второй кристалл — на этот раз плоский, испускающий голубоватое свечение. 

— Нет, серьезно, свихнулся, — настаивал Рон. — Сказал, что он какой-то там привратник и попытался меня… попытался со мной… 

— Захватывающе, — пробормотала Гермиона. 

— Я бы так не сказал, — прошипел Рон, стиснув зубы. 

— О, да я совсем не об этом, — наконец-то Рон удостоился взгляда. — Только что закончила исследовать Винса Клорто. Ты знал, что у хранителя ключа, который служит Гозеру, аура формой похожа на собаку? 

Рон сглотнул. 

— То есть это хранитель ключа? О черт. 

— Хм-м, Джин, передашь зеленый? — Джинни протянула Гермионе другой кристалл. — Он только что вовсю рассказывал о грядущем апокалипсисе: придет Гозер, вода в реках превратится в абсент, откроются двери в иные миры и начнется Смертельная Битва; хотя с чего бы уважающему себя божеству являться среди декораций из компьютерной игрушки, я… 

— Мы дали ему кубик Гермионы, — вмешалась Джинни, — тот, в котором все цвета перепутаны. 

— О, — сказал Рон, все еще разглядывая Снейпа. Он казался сейчас таким… податливым. 

— Кубик Рубика. — От слов Гермионы яснее не стало, но задать вопрос Рон уже не успел: заледенел от знакомого вкрадчивого голоса: 

— Так, так, так, что тут у нас? 

О нет. Филч. 

~*~*~ 

Зуул, стоя на вершине башни, обозревал раскинувшиеся перед ним белоснежные просторы. На коже принявшего его в себя сосуда оседали хлопья застывшей воды, но Зуул не обращал на них внимания. Зуул холода не ощущал, а сосуду сейчас было все равно. 

Хорошо бы Хранитель ключа вернулся поскорее. Необходимость стоять на двух ногах вместо четырех доставляла много неудобств. Он бы с удовольствием принял свою истинную форму, но для ритуала нужен был невинный сосуд — Зуул же провел тысячелетия, карая неверующих. 

А, неважно, когда ритуал закончится, у него будет достаточно времени для себя. 

За спиной послышался шорох ткани и приглушенные шаги — Зуул обернулся. Это был не тот рыжеволосый юнец, который объявил себя Хранителем ключа. Нет, то был высокий мужчина с желтоватой кожей, крючковатым носом и темными сальными волосами. Зуул задумчиво оглядел незваного гостя: что-то отчетливо знакомое было в нем, что-то, чего не было в рыжем недоросле. 

— Я Хранитель ключа, — нараспев сказал незнакомец. 

Зуул потянулся к этому новому сосуду, оплел руками его лицо и притянул поближе, заставив склониться к себе. 

— Я Привратник, — мурлыкнул в ответ, целуя и прижимаясь так, будто собирался сплавиться с ним в одно целое. Зуул чувствовал, что оба сосуда возбуждены. 

Похоже, тот юноша солгал. Судьба его будет незавидна, когда в белые земли придет Гозер — пока придется удовлетвориться этим. 

Поцелуй длился до тех пор, пока руки Винса Клорто не оказались под ритуальными одеждами; Зуул в ответ подтолкнул обоих к алтарю, на который они должны были возлечь еще тысячу лет тому назад.

Зуул опустился на возвышение, так точно следовавшее изгибам его нового тела, словно камень был не вытесан, а вылеплен под него. Винс Клорто стоял перед ним и неторопливо избавлялся от многочисленных слоев одежды, в которые кутался его сосуд. В конце концов на нем остались лишь расстегнутые брюки, из которых нетерпеливо выглядывала пурпурная головка фаллоса. 

Зуул облизнул губы. 

Винс Клорто произнес слова Подготовки, сопроводив их пассом. Зуул ощутил внутри болезненно знакомую влажность — и последний луч солнца блеснул на ноже, появившемся из ниоткуда в руке Хранителя. Раздался крик, лезвие оцарапало грудь — его и Хранителя, и Винс Клорто запел гимн, взбираясь на алтарь и склоняясь над Зуулом. Нож со звонким стуком упал на пол, Зуул стиснул лодыжками плечи Винса Клорто, два голоса слились в один долгий агонизирующий вздох, и под аккомпанемент срывающегося речитатива ключ наконец вошел в замок. 

Зуул выгнулся, стремясь навстречу толчкам, и поцелуй ликования соединил губы сосудов. В воздухе затанцевали разноцветные искры — Зуул увидел арку проступающих над ними врат. 

«Что ж, — подумал он. — Превосходное явление божества низшим формам». 

~*~*~ 

Никого не удивляло, что Гарри и профессор Снейп предпочитали избегать друг друга. Потерять девственность из-за того, что в тебя вселился шумерский демонический пес — само по себе не сахар. Но потерять девственность со Снейпом? 

Ладно, Рон его не винил. Даже если сам чуточку избегал Гарри после… всего. Демон там или нет, стоило Рону увидеть лучшего друга — и сразу вспоминалось, как тот выглядел в проклятой оранжевой тряпке. Так что в душ приходилось бегать куда чаще обычного. 

Точно так же никого не удивило, что виновниками всей этой чертовщины оказались Основатели. Луна объяснила, что они поклонялись Гозеру; когда решено было отвернуться от религии, Годрик перенес все жилые и рабочие помещения в старую Башню Гриффиндора, которая украшена была куда беднее, — сложить два и два оказалось нетрудно. Что-то такое было в архитектуре новой Башни… впрочем, что именно там было, всё равно поняли только Луна и Гермиона. 

Отсюда демонические собаки. Отсюда и призраки. 

Конечно, когда Гермиона и Луна раздобыли недостающие фрагменты головоломки, у Рона не нашлось времени покопаться в себе. Сначала нужно было спасать Гарри, потом попытаться остаться в живых, используя очередную невероятную штуковину, созданную Луной, чтобы отменить грядущий апокалипсис. Честно говоря, когда все закончилось, он вздохнул с облегчением. 

Хотя отчистить пол от расплавленных остатков шестифутовой шоколадной лягушки удалось с огромным трудом. 

 Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Действующие лица:  
> Рон Уизли в роли Питера Венкмана  
> Гермиона Грейнджер в роли Игона Спенглера  
> Луна Лавгуд в роли Рэя Станца  
> Невилл Лонгботтом в роли Уинстона Зеддемора  
> Джинни Уизли в роли Джанин Мелнитц  
> Гарри Поттер в роли Даны Барретт/Зуула  
> Северус Снейп в роли Луиса Тулли/Винса Клорто  
> И Филч в роли Уолтера Пэка
> 
> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> "вода в реках превратится в абсент" — в оригинале было написано "вместо воды в реках потечёт слёрм" (если интересно, что это за диковинный зверь, - вот ссылка dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/ruwiki/139533) Для того, чтобы не сбивать читателя с толку, я позволила себе небольшую вольность и заменила слёрм на абсент, исходя из базовых характеристик того и другого напитка: зелёный цвет и быстро прогрессирующая зависимость от него. Бог-разрушитель, превративший воду в реках в, хм, "Кока-Колу" - это как-то не очень солидно. Абсент посерьёзнее будет.
> 
> "и начнется Смертельная Битва" — в оригинале giant flaming TORG. ТОРГ, оказывается, довольно старая РПГ-игра 90-х годов en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torg. Ее принцип – некие «рыцари» защищают Землю от вторжения лордов из других измерений. «Мортал Комбат» показался мне более подходящим: сюжет тот же, а слышал о нем на постсоветском пространстве, отличие от упомянутой в оригинале игрушки, наверное, каждый.


End file.
